powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Demon Beasts
thumb|Demon Beast Daitanix Daitanix Demon Beast Daitanix (魔獣ダイタニクス Majū Daitanikusu?, 1-42) was born in a contaminated star (which also happened to be Zahab's home planet) and his only instinct/purpose is to destroy stars. Overall it very similar to Godzilla in appearance, though it lacks the large dorsal spines and instead has a pair of huge horns, and its head is more dragon-like. This wicked beast can also absorb the life of a star and turn it into a jewel, which Zahab would add to his collection to maintain his immortality and to expand the lives of his followers. In battle it possesses powerful jaws, its tail is extremely muscular, and it can fire powerful blasts of energy from its mouth. By attaching his castle to Daitanix's back, Zahab was able to control it, destroying and absorbing stars throughout the Milky Way. The goal of the Barban is the resurrection of Daitanix which is still in a state of lifelessness after the seal was broken in the earthquake. The plan finally succeeds when Iliess' lifeforce is absorbed by it. It results in the monster's heart beating and Battobas eventually gathered enough energy to fully revive it by having Degius (デギウス, Degiusu?) act as a conduit for a massive amount of energy from a passing Asteroid. When finally revived it easily defeated Super Armor Shine Gingaioh even with GingaRhinos and GingaPhoniex, but its body decays during the fight, so the Barban leave the monster to die and is later fought by Bull Taurus armed with the Knight Axe, double-teaming GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos, and finally killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. thumb|left|Earth Demon Beast thumb|Earth Demon Beast (form) Earth Demon Beast Earth Demon Beast (地球魔獣 Chikyū Majū?, 43-50): When Daitanix is killed, a piece of its filthy flesh ended up within the Earth itself and slowly evolved into a new monster form, the Earth Demon Beast. The Barban then decides to make it the new host of their castle. However, having just been born, the Earth Demon Beast was not big (though it was still a very large creature) or strong enough, so Battobas along with Biznella attempts to give it the Extreme Growth Extract eventually succeeding with the monster now fully grown but at the cost of both Battobas' and Binzella's lives. At full size it possessed immense brute strength, could breathe fire, and was able to fire deadly bursts of energy from his claws. Having attached the castle to it, Zahab confronts Gingaman. The Earth Demon Beast puts an excellent fight (defeating Bull Taurus after it destroyed Zahab castle), but after a hard battle is killed by the a sustained burst of fire from Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after gaining a power boost from GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos. thumb|Demon Beast Daitanix II Daitanix II Demon Beast Daitanix II (魔獣ダイタニクスII Majū Daitanikusu Tsū?, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is the second red-colored Daitanix that belongs to Gregory. GingaPhoenix and GingaRhinos use all their power to destroy it, which cause themselves to be destroyed in the process. thumb|left|Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix Ghelmadix Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (魔獣要塞ゲルマディック Majū Yōsai Gerumadikusu?, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a look-a-like miniature, blue-colored Majin version of Daitanix. He is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh.